Michael De Santa
Mike Mikey M MT |Estado = Determinante |Gênero = Masculino |Altura = 1,88 m Peso: 95 kg |DDN = / |DDM = 2013 (Opcional, 45/48 anos) |Casa = Portola Drive, Rockford Hills, Los Santos |Nacionalidade = 20px|link=wikipedia:pt:Estados Unidos Americano |Família = Amanda De Santa (Esposa) James De Santa (Filho) Tracey De Santa (Filha) |Afiliações = Lester Crest Dave Norton Solomon Richards Trevor Phillips 20px Franklin Clinton |Veículos = Tailgater Preto Premier Vermelho (Alugado) Asea Azul (Alugado) Bicicleta Scorcher Escolha do jogador |Armas = Pistola Escolha do jogador |Negócios = Ladrão (Antigamente) Produtor de Filmes |Voz = Ned Luke }} Michael De Santa, anteriormente Michael Townley, é um dos protagonistas do Grand Theft Auto V, juntamente com Franklin Clinton e Trevor Philips. Michael é o centro da história de Grand Theft Auto V e é graças a ele que a trama se desenrola. Ele é um homem bipolar e descontrolado, mas tenta ser o melhor possível e dar o melhor a sua família, mesmo que eles acabem com ele aos poucos. História Início da Vida :"Sou apenas um ex-atleta gordo que não consegue entender o por que que sua carreira no futebol da escola não foi como ele havia planejado. A única forma de eu me conter é com uma arma na minha mão ou um preço pela minha cabeça." ― Michael durante uma sessão de terapia com Isiah Friedlander. Michael nasceu em 1965 ou 1968, supostamente em Carcer City e lá ele teve uma infância difícil devido a seu pai ser alcoólatra e pelo fato de que ele o abusava fisicamente. Ele passou a juventude na rua cometendo pequenos furtos para sobreviver, como ele mesmo diz no modo história do jogo. Diferente dos outros protagonistas, o único lugar onde Michael se dava bem era na escola, ele era inteligente e um excelente atleta, Michael jogava futebol americano como "quarterback" e muitos achavam que ele devia seguir com essa carreira, porém Michael era muito temperamental e vivia batendo nos outros jogadores, o que o fez ser expulso de muitas escolas. Vida criminosa Ele cresceu e começou a fazer roubos maiores, aos 20 anos ele já havia sido preso duas vezes. Em uma dessas vezes Michael conheceu Trevor Philips, um jovem que foi expulso da aeronáutica canadense por não ter sido aprovado no exame psicológico sendo condenado a nunca pilotar um avião. Michael ajudou Trevor que não tinha para onde ir, ensinando a cometer furtos e roubos. Junto com seu parceiro, Trevor conheceu Brad Snyder e fizeram uma equipe, Michael também conheceu Lester Crest, ele tinha síndrome de Asperger mas era bem inteligente e fixado em computação e planejamento, ele acaba virando muito amigo de Lester que mais tarde serviu como o "cabeça" do time. Os quatro juntos eram um time quase imparável, atê que um dia Michael conheceu uma stripper chamada Amanda, quem se apaixonou e casou após um tempo, afastando-a de sua profissão. Junto com Amanda, Michael teve dois filhos, Tracey Townley e James Townley. Vendo que agora ele tinha uma família, Michael diminuiu sua frequência de roubos, ele ainda os praticava, mas bem menos do que antes, o que fez Brad se estressar e atê querer matá-lo, mas Trevor não aceitava isso. Em um certo dia, Michael estava em um bar e lá ele conheceu um agente do FIB chamado Dave Norton, eles de certa forma viraram amigos e Dave faz uma proposta para Michael mudar de vida, ele só precisava fazer mais um grande assalto, lá ele iria ir atê um certo ponto de North Yankton e levaria um tiro de mentira, então ele iria fingir sua morte, Dave recebia os créditos por ter matado Michael (já que ele era muito procurado) e Michael fugiria para Los Santos e mudaria o seu sobrenome para "De Santa". Michael então aceita e prepara seu "último" golpe. Prólogo thumb|238x238px|Michael, 9 anos atrás.|left Michael, Trevor e Brad começam o assalto ao banco da segurança Bobcat, perto de Ludendorff em North Yankton, lá eles fogem de carro mas o piloto de fuga morre, Michael assume então o volante, lá eles sofrem um acidente de carro por terem batido em um trem e chegam em uma fazenda local, lá Brad leva um tiro e Michael percebe que foi Dave, Trevor toma cobertura e Michael recebe seu tiro falso e finge sua morte, Trevor foge e mais tarde ouve que Brad estava em uma penitenciária federal, mas isso era um plano de Dave para ele se acalmar já que Brad não sobreviveu ao tiro. Trevor se muda para Blaine County e conhece Ron e Wade, juntos eles montam a Trevor Philips Enterprises para arrecadar dinheiro e tirar Brad da cadeia. Então, Michael se muda para Los Santos mais tarde. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Vida pessoal em Los Santos thumb|245px Durante nove anos, Michael estava bem de vida, com $10.000 na sua conta todo mês e morando em uma grande mansão em Rockford Hills, mas com o tempo, sua poupança começou a acabar e sua família foi desmoronando, Tracey virou uma menina de mente fraca que só quer ficar famosa, não importa como, James virou um gamer drogado e nunca arranjou um emprego, mesmo tendo vinte anos, Amanda acabou virando uma senhora em Crise de Meia-Idade toda plastificada, tentando se rejuvenescer. Um dia Michael foi a um clube de Striptease e Amanda o pegou no flagra, desde então ambos vivem se traindo. Michael começou a ir a um psiquiatra famoso na cidade, chamado Isiah Friedlander, para se tratar já que seus problemas estavam aumentando e ele andava descontrolado. Um dia, Michael conhece Franklin Clinton, um jovem garoto, que vê no crime a possibilidade de uma vida melhor, ele estava tentando pegar de volta o carro que James comprou sem mesmo ter dinheiro, Michael pede ao garoto para levá-lo ao seu chefe, Simeon Yetarian, e lá ele o espanca. Franklin então começa a andar um pouco mais com Michael, já que após esse incidente, Simeon demitiu Franklin e ele ficou desempregado, Michael começa a ter uma visão paterna de Franklin e ele o mesmo de Michael. Um dia Michael pegou sua esposa o traindo com um treinador de Tênis, furioso com a traição de sua mulher, Michael o persegue junto com Franklin que queria ajudar, ambos destroem o que ele pensava ser a casa do professor, mas na verdade era a casa do chefe do cartel de LS, Martin Madrazo. Madrazo espanca Michael e o ameaça para que pague os danos da propriedade, que é avaliada em $2.000.000, sem opção Michael aceita. O Golpe à Joalheria Para levantar o dinheiro, Michael então decide "voltar a ativa", com a ajuda de Lester Crest que também estava em Los Santos. Para isso ele e Lester armam um assalto a uma Joalheria que lhes renderiam muito dinheiro, Michael convida Franklin pois o garoto sempre vivia sem dinheiro e estava cansado disso, então eles preparam o golpe. thumb|220x220px|Michael armando o Golpe com uma Equipe novata. Michael e Lester escolhem a equipe, a forma como vão invadir e começar o golpe, tudo dá certo e Michael e Franklin ficam animados com isso, então Michael diz a Franklin que vai arranjar algo muito maior para ele e Franklin se impressiona já que o golpe da joalheria lhe rendeu o maior dinheiro da sua vida. Reencontro de amigos Michael espera a poeira abaixar em sua casa e Dave Norton lhe visita, dizendo que o golpe parou na TV e que se Trevor descobrir que Michael está vivo ele vai "Estar completamente fodido", mas Michael ignora o aviso, após dois a três dias, Trevor entra em sua casa, Michael estava no momento discutindo com Amanda e Jimmy, eles conversam um pouco e Trevor ajuda Michael com sua filha Tracey que estava sendo envergonhada na TV. left|thumb|250px|Michael, Trevor e Franklin. Após isso, Michael, Trevor e Franklin começam realizar grandes assaltos juntos, atê que a família de Michael o abandona temporariamente e Michael obrigatoriamente começa a trabalhar para o FIB, mais especificamente para Steve Haines, o chefe de Dave Norton, já que após o golpe da joalheria, Steve poderia prender Michael e Franklin. Ao fazer alguns favores para o FIB, Michael conhece Devin Weston, um dos mais ricos de Los Santos, ele pede favores aos três e faz Michael conhecer o produtor de cinema Solomon Richards, após conhecer Solomon, Michael vira seu associado e se torna produtor de seu último filme, O Colapso. thumb|250px|Michael após Trevor sequestrar Patrícia Madrazo. Martin Madrazo então liga para Michael e pede a ele um favor, Michael e Trevor vão atê ele e cumprem esse favor, porém Martin não os paga, o que faz Trevor sequestrar sua esposa e terem que ficar em Blaine Country atê a poeira abaixar, lá Michael ajuda Trevor com alguns negócios da sua empresa e ambos fazem mais um golpe para arrecadar dinheiro ao FIB. Descobrindo a Verdade Michael e Trevor voltam a Los Santos e lá Trevor discute com Michael, então ele pergunta a Michael sobre quem estava enterrado no seu caixão em North Yankton, Trevor começa a correr atê a sua pista de pouso em Blaine Country e Michael, assustado, corre para o aeroporto, com medo de que Trevor tenha descoberto quem estava no caixão. Ambos chegam atê o cemitério e Trevor desenterra o túmulo de Michael, encontrando o corpo de Brad enterrado lá, então uma facção chinesa que Trevor tinha acabado entra no cemitério e captura Michael, acreditando ser o namorado de Trevor. Ao descobrir que ele não era o namorado de Trevor, os Chineses tentam executá-lo, mas Franklin o salva. Após toda essa confusão Michael diz a verdade a Franklin, sobre o que aconteceu em North Yankton e ambos se despedem. Michael então vai atê Solomon e vê Devin Weston tentando roubar a cópia do filme O Colpaso, Michael se enfurece e segue a secretária de Devin que estava com o filme. Ela vai ao aeroporto e de lá, ela foge a pé mas é sungada por uma turbina e morre, mas Michael fica com o filme. Após isso, a família de Michael volta para casa e ele conversa com Amanda, ambos prometem que serão fiéis um com o outro e que vão superar isso, Jimmy começa a ir atrás de um emprego e Tracey começa a fazer faculdade. Confrontando o FIB thumb|250px|Steve confrontando Michael enquanto Dave confronte Agente Sanchez (Amigo de Steve). Dave chama Michael para uma conversa e lá Steve Haines aparece e rende os dois, então a IAA aparece e rende os quatro. Mas após isso a Merryweather Security aparece e rende todos, um tiroteio se inicia e Trevor salva a todos, ele diz a Michael que eles irão fazer o "Grande Golpe" e que se desse certo, Trevor o deixava em paz. Então Michael, Franklin, Trevor e Lester armam um golpe ao Union Depository onde levariam $200.000.000 em barras de ouro. Após isso, Franklin chama Trevor e Michael para ajudá-lo pois ele estava com um problema, Lamar foi capturado por Ballas e deixado em Paleto Bay como refém, Michael e Trevor o ajudam mas discutem o tempo todo. O Grande Golpe Trevor chama Lester, Michael e Franklin ao Vanilla Unicorn, uma boate de striptease onde ele estava morando junto com Wade para preparar o golpe, eles escolhem a tática, a equipe e armam tudo. Após preparar o Golpe, Michael, Trevor e Franklin, junto com sua equipe, o cometem, ao completá-lo, eles se encontram na casa de Michael onde mais uma vez, Michael e Trevor discutem, isso faz Franklin ir embora sem comemorar. Final Em casa, Franklin recebe uma campainha e Devin Weston pede para ele apagar Michael, Franklin no entanto intervem já que Steve Haines e Dave Norton já haviam pedido para apagar Trevor um pouco antes do Grande Golpe. Então é dado a escolha ao Jogador de matar um dos dois ou salvar ambos, matando alguns inimigos de ambos personagens e o próprio Devin Weston. Sensatez é o primeiro final. Franklin liga a Trevor e pede para ambos se encontrarem em El Burro Heights. Após isso, Franklin liga a Michael e pede sua ajuda para apagar Trevor e Michael aceita. Chegando lá, Franklin diz a Trevor que gosta dele mas ele uma hora iria matar ele e o Michael por causa de sua insanidade e que ele precisava fazer aquilo, ele o aponta um pistola e Trevor começa a fugir, Franklin o persegue atê os campos de petróleo e lá Michael o acerta, Trevor acerta um tanque de gasolina e cai do carro todo ensopado de combustível, então Franklin termina o serviço e Michael lhe da uma última lição: :"Sobreviver é vencer. O resto não importa, pessoas que vivem em contos de fadas com medo de encarar a vida nos olhos. Não importa como garoto... Sobreviva." ― Michael De Santa Chegou a Hora 'é o segundo final. Franklin liga para Michael e pede para se encontrarem em um lugar quieto, Michael aceita e pede para se encontrarem em um dos campos com antenas entre Los Santos e Blaine Country, ao chegar lá, Franklin diz que precisa fazer aquilo, ele diz que era o único jeito dele sair disso tudo, então ele tenta atirar em Michael que entra em seu carro e foge pelos trilhos de trem, Franklin o segue atê uma fábrica petrológica e começa segui-lo a pé, Michael sobe em uma chaminé alta e lá Franklin o confronta, o empurrando de lá, mas Franklin no último momento o segura. Michael começa a xingá-lo e o chamando de hipócrita por tê-lo traído, Franklin pede desculpas e tenta puxá-lo mas Michael o cabeceia e cai da chaminé, Franklin então se aterroriza com a cena que acabou de testemunhar, então ele liga para Lamar Davis, seu amigo para que pudessem esfriar um pouco a cabeça, dizendo para ele uma clássica frase do Michael: :"... Você tá na correria e pá, daí suas pernas param de funcionar e você não consegue mais corre, mas agora já tá tudo bem, te vejo por aí Lamar..."'' ― Franklin mandando uma mensagem gravada para Lamar 'A Opção C 'é o terceiro final. Franklin liga para Lester e pede para ele o ajudar, Lester então diz que Steve está prestes á ser demitido pela confusão que ele havia causado com Dave e Michael e Devin Weston detém uma parte das ações da Merryweather Security e ambos queriam saber sobre o ouro do Union Depostory então Franklin, Michael e Trevor vão atê uma siderúrgica e Lester manda uma mensagem anônima a Devin para ir atê lá, após enfrentar os soldados da Merrywather, ele resolvem "Limpar as Pontas Soltas", eles apagariam todos que ferraram com ele durante suas jornadas, Harold Joseph, Steve Haines e os chineses que tentaram matar Michael. Após isso Trevor captura Devin em sua mansão e o leva a um penhasco onde ele tem seu momento final. Os três empurram o carro onde Trevor o deixou no porta-malas e Devin morre na queda. Os três decidem que continuariam aquilo como amigos e o jogo acaba. Assassinatos cometidos *'''Jay Norris - Assassinado por Lester com ajuda de Michael *'Tahir Javan' - Assassinado com um tiro de Rifle de Precisão a mandado de Steve Haines *'Piloto de Javier Madrazo' - Piloto do primo de Martin *'Walton e Wynn O'Neil' - Mortos junto com Trevor por roubarem os compradores dele *'Gianni' - Morto em um serviço mandado por Solomon *'Rocco Pelosi' - Morto em um serviço mandado por Solomon *'Inúmero soldados de várias facções' - Algumas mortes obrigatórias de soldados. Assassinatos opcionais *'Abigail Mathers' - Pode ser morta em um Estranhos e Doidos *'Blake e Freddy' - Podem ser mortos na missão "Garotinha do Papai" *'Isiah Friedlander' - Seu psiquiatra que pode ser morto na última consulta *'Simeon Yeterian' - Pode ser morto em um evento aleatório *'Stretch' - Morto na "Opção C" por ter tentado matar Lamar e Franklin *'Devin Weston' - Morto na "Opção C" por tentar fazer Franklin matá-lo *'Trevor Philips' - Morto em "Sensatez" por todos os erros que ele cometeu durante a campanha e por quase levar Franklin e Michael a morte várias vezes; ele pode ser morto por Michael caso Franklin não atire Personalidade Aparência física thumb|250px|Arte-conceito de Michael. Michael é um homem de meia-idade aposentado, para alguns como Franklin, acham que ele está no auge da vida e tem muito a aproveitar, já Michael prefere a calma, se sentar, tomar um Whisky e assistir filmes clássicos, isso o fez sedentário e um pouco acima do peso durante os últimos nove anos. Psicológico A personalidade de Michael é confusa, Michael na vida pessoal é levemente acima do peso e desajeitado. No entanto é um notável criminoso. Extremamente inteligente e calculista, capaz de arquitetar roubos e crimes com muita facilidade, é um excelente ladrão, furtivo, habilidoso e que não deixa pistas e com uma mira inigualável. Franklin vê Michael como um exemplo de bom criminoso e o respeita muito, o vendo como um pai. Trevor vê Michael como um irmão mais velho que cuidou dele na vida. Michael tenta achar o equilíbrio com "o que ele é", Criminoso, ardiloso e inteligente com "o que ele tem que ser", bom pai e bom marido e acaba sofrendo com isso, seu psiquiatra o define como, ou um caso de Sociopatia ou o caso do filhote que foi abandonado pelo pai e desmamentado pela mãe quando criança, tendo que se virar no mundo para sobreviver. Curiosidades *Michael pode matar Trevor na missão "Sensatez", caso Franklin não atire nele. *Michael possivelmente é fã de Phil Collins, um inglês compositor que fez a música "I Don't Care Anymore", disponível na rádio Los Santos Rock Radio, descoberto na missão "Pai/Filho", quando Michael toca a música em seu celular relaxando ao sol no quintal de sua casa. *Michael na versão BETA era um pouco mais velho, tendo cerca de 50 a 60 anos de idade, na versão final, sua idade caiu para 45 à 48 anos e sua construção facial também mudou, já que na Beta Michael tinha muitas rugas e não tinha cílios, porém ele ganhou tudo isso na versão final. *Michael foi o primeiro protagonista que a Rockstar planejou no jogo. *Tendo cerca de 45 à 48 anos, Michael é o protagonista mais velho da saga Grand Theft Auto. *Se algum membro da família de Michael morrer, $5.000 serão retirados da conta para pagar o hospital e uma mensagem será enviada a Michael ou quem os machucou, exemplo, Jimmy pode sair com Trevor, e se ele o machucar, o garoto mandará uma mensagem ao "tio". *Suas rádio favoritas são Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park e Vinewood Boulevard Radio (Em sequência). *A habilidade especial de Michael, o Bullet Time (Tempo de Bala) congela o tempo enquanto Michael está em um tiroteio, podendo mirar com melhor precisão, está habilidade é similar a de Max Payne 3 e que futuramente foi re-utilizada em outros jogos da Rockstar como Red Dead Redemption. *Uma das frases favoritas de Michael foi retirada de um filme de Solomon Richards, "Você esquece milhares de coisas todos os dias, esqueça dessa também". *Durante a campnha é possível notar que Michael odei intrutores de Yoga mas seu ator e dublador, Ned Luke, é um instrutor de Yoga. *Ao voltar da casa é possível que Michael fale: "Daddy's back, bitches!" ''e está é a primeira fala de ''Grand Theft Auto IV dita por um dos integrantes do barco de Niko Bellic. *Durante o primeiro Trailer muitas pessoas acreditavam que Michael seria Tommy Vercetti re-colocado no universo HD, mas daí as especulações foram retiradas após os Trailers de personagens. *Michael é o primeiro personagem a ser introduzido no jogo, não só pelo Trailer mas na Campanha também. *Michael é o único protagonista que não pode sair com Lamar para dar um "Rolê". Galeria Michael-GTAV-next.jpg Foto de perfil Michael.png Michael Fuzil.PNG Michael Roubando.PNG Jewel Store Job-Michael and The Crew-GTA V.jpg V michael with sign 2880x1800.jpg V michael with money 2880x1800.jpg Navegação en:Michael De Santa Categoria:Personagens do GTA V Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens da Era HD Categoria:Personagens da Série Grand Theft Auto Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Família De Santa Categoria:Grand Theft Auto V Categoria:Personagens opcionalmente mortos